Atelier de chimie (Fallout 4)
- Variante en forme de "L" - Variante chaudière |footer = Variante chaudière }} L'Atelier de chimie est un objet de colonie constructible et un plan de travail dans Fallout 4. Caractéristiques L'atelier de chimie peut être utilisé pour créer des objets à base de composants chimiques, incluant des substances chimiques, grenades, mines, stimpaks et des syringer ammo. Lorsqu'un atelier de chimie est dans une colonie dont le joueur est propriétaire, ses contenus sont partagés avec l'atelier local et les autres plans de travail. Fabrication Il existe deux variantes de l'atelier de chimie; cependant, elles fonctionnent de la même manière. En construire une procure 28 PX. Variante en forme de L Variante avec chaudière Crafting recipes Drugs Although these recipes are found under the drugs subcategory in the chemistry station, these items are more commonly known as chems in the Commonwealth. (*) With Intelligence 1. Fireworks (*) With Intelligence 1. Grenades Healing Although listed under healing in the chemistry station, these items are listed under aid in the Pip-Boy and containers. (*) With Intelligence 1. Mines (*) With Intelligence 1. Nuka-nuke (*) With Intelligence 1. Syringer ammo (*) With Intelligence 1. Thirst Zapper Ammo (*) With Intelligence 1. Traps (*) With Intelligence 1. Utility (*) With Intelligence 1. Locations Within settlements Although they can be constructed at any settlement the player character is allied with, the following locations come with a pre-existing chemistry station: * Abernathy farm on the east side of the main building. * In the Castle, within the corridor behind the workshop. * Greentop Nursery to the front of the main building. * Nordhagen Beach, in front of the brick building. * At the Red Rocket truck stop to the south of the main building. * In Sanctuary Hills behind the second house on the west side of the road from the bridge to the Red Rocket truck stop. * Sunshine Tidings co-op inside the main central shed. With the second level of the Local Leader perk, the Sole Survivor can craft chemistry stations in other settlements. Other locations * Two can be found in Diamond City market: ** Mega surgery center, on the right of the entrance. ** Inside the Science! Center near the Dugout Inn. * Behind the Ranger Cabin * Lexington Fat Man elevated catwalk. * Inside ArcJet Systems. * Andrew station ground floor. * Inside Combat Zone. * Near Red's room in the federal ration stockpile. * In Gorski cabin. * Inside the basement of the Hotel Rexford. * Near the basement entrance to Fort Hagen next to a deceased settler. * In a raider sniper shack northeast of Walden Pond. * Inside the Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup location in the shed (along with a power armor station). * One in Nuka-Town market. * One at Fizztop Grille. * One in the building across from the BADTFL regional office. * D.B. Technical High School, in a science room on the second floor. Galerie Art_of_Fo4_Chemistry_station.png|De The Art of Fallout 4 en:Chemistry station (Fallout 4) ru:Химлаборатория uk:Хімлабораторія Catégorie:Plans de travail de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Objets de colonies de Fallout 4